1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for concrete structural elements and, more particularly, to the use of such connectors for connecting concrete crypt modules for mausoleum structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As available land becomes scarcer, there is an increasing demand for more efficient utilization of land, especially for burial purposes in areas where the population growth is large. One of the solutions to this problem is the use of above-ground mausoleums, similar in concept to highrise apartments. The advantages of the above-ground, multi-level mausoleums are readily evident since this system permits a more efficient utilization of land and has the added advantage of permitting visitors to be indoors while paying respects to the deceased. This is of special interest in cold northern climates.
A variety of different construction techniques have been employed for constructing multi-level, above-ground mausoleums. For instance, one technique is a poured-in-place method such as that used in apartment construction. While this technique produces a highly satisfactory product, it is both a slow and very expensive construction technique.
There are also various techniques employing precast concrete structural elements and one such modular mausoleum crypt system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,656, issued May 22, 1975. In that system, the modules are joined together by means of an adhesive or cement. Such a system functions very well provided there is no movement in the supporting medium. However, if the floor or supporting medium deflects in any manner, the joints between the modules may separate to the point of collapse of the structure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a modular crypt system in which the modules are joined together by techniques which require neither adhesives nor grout. It is of particular interest to provide such systems which will allow structural movement without showing signs of distress.